


Sneakyclops

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [35]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: I can't tell y'all or else it ruins the surprise!!, M/M, but no really, unbetaed, you have to read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops has a plan
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Kudos: 68





	Sneakyclops

I peek my head into the living room. Nobodys around. Good, that makes sneaking out way easier. But first, I’m gonna need my wallet. The one day that I don’t have my wallet in my sash has to be today. Typical. I tiptoe into the bedroom. No one is here either. It’s...strange. I wonder where Mao Mao and Adorabat went? Well, at the moment that doesn’t really matter. Just makes what I gotta do a bit easier. I spot my wallet on the bed. Perfectly in the middle of the bed...like a trap. I use my robotic arm and stretch for the wallet. No trap went off. I put my wallet in my sash.

Weird. Actually, no. What would be weird if there was a trap. My wallet probably fell on the ground and Mao Mao just chucked it onto the bed. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense. I was probably was just channeling my inner Mao Mao for a second there and started to act paranoid. I really don’t even need to be actually sneaky. I just need to be chill. Which is being sneaky in plain sight. Or just being sneaky the Badgerclops way. I shake my head. My minds going way to fast!

Okay, breathe. I take in a breath...and then let it out. In and out. Okay. Let’s make sure I have everything. Wallet? Check. Note in the kitchen? Check. Reason for being out on said note? Check. Warm hoodie because it’s cold out? Check. Confidence? ...I’m working on it. Alright, guess it’s time to go. I walk out of the bedroom. The living room is so festive it makes it kind of hard to wait for Solifest. But I really don’t have time to admire the festive decor. I have a place to be. I make my way to the front door. I put on my hoodie as I approach the door. I open it and step through. It’s pretty soggy today, the sky is dark and overcast. 

Not at all reflecting what I have planned, but that’s okay. It adds to my sneakiness...probably? I begin my trek into town. I sigh, for someone who hates walks...I have to walk WAY too often. I mean, I could take the Aero-Bike...but I’m pretty sure Mao Mao’s using it. And Adorabat’s probably with him, which would explain why nobody was around. I wonder what those two are up to right now. Maybe something Solifest related? Sounds about right. They probably flew to a nearby town. Maybe to do some early Solifest shopping? Or maybe look at lights? Mao Mao might be exposing Adorabat to more of the world outside of Pure Heart. He told me he wanted to do that.

Mao Mao...I bet he’ll find some lucky ducky merch and have to resist the urge to buy it because of the unspoken Solifest rules. That man stans lucky ducky like no other. It’s cute how he puts on this dark, cool hero persona but deep down he’s just an absolute dork who loves lucky ducky and cobbler. Gosh, I love that man. He’s so grumpy yet so huggable and adorable at the same time! I hug myself. I wish I could hug him right now. He would make this gloomy walk WAY better, Adorabat too. 

I’m so glad I met him. I don’t even want to think of a world without him in it. ...That’s probably why the idea of my parents somehow coming back and...I don’t know, separating us? Hurting him and Adorabat? I don’t even know, but it scares me.

Ol’ Blue helped me realize that I’ve been holding onto a lot of pain from that time. Like, I have this habit when somebody gives me the slightest criticism, I run away-slash-push away first before they can reject me. ...I mean, I knew I had a problem with criticism. Mao Mao and Adorabat made me understand that. But I didn’t realize that that stemmed from...that day. 

I shake my head. Only good thoughts today, Badgerclops. The plan is in motion and town isn’t far now. I have all the measurements I need in my sashes pocket, which is under this hoodie I’m wearing. I don’t want to run away. I don’t want to push away. I’m done with that. Whatever the future holds for us, I’m ready. 

I swear, I will do this. ...Though, I do wonder if I’m going a tad fast, it seems a little risky. Then again, Mao Mao loves risk and if his driving is any hint, going fast too. Besides, I don’t think this will change much anyways. I just want to let him know I’m not leaving. Ever by his side. 

I come up to my destination.  _ Ruby Jewelers. _ Nice reference to the Ruby Pure Heart. I step inside, my heart beating loudly in my ears. Clear display cases are all over the store. The cashier perks up, guess it’s a slow day. “Hello! Welcome to Ruby Jewelers! How may I be of assistance?” They ask. I take a deep breath. Lets do this.

“Hey, um. What do y’all have for engagement rings?” I ask. 

Suddenly, I realize I overlooked a very important detail. 

Mao Mao almost never takes off his gloves. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” The cashier asks. I must have a horrified expression on my face. I shake my head. “Y-yeah! I just realized that a ring might not work. You see, my boyfriend never takes his gloves off because he’s embarrassed by his- you know what. It’s a long story.” I explain. The cashier nods. “Then maybe an engagement bracelet?” The cashier tries. “That could work.” I nod. 

The cashier nods and leans under the desk they are behind. The pull out a huge selection of fancy looking bracelets. I begin to look them over. ...These are all very nice...but none of them scream Mao Mao. They are all way too- WHOA! “What’s this one?!” I ask as I point to the biggest item in the case. “Oh? That. It’s been in the shop for a very long time. I had no way to sell it. It looks like it belongs in an armor shop.” The cashier explains. The bracelet- no. The BRACER is silver with a gold stripe in the middle. 

“What is it made of?” I ask. “Honestly? Polished iron and the gold is just a stain to make it look gold. Like I said, it belongs more in an armor shop then it does in a jewelry store.” The cashier answers. “So it’d make for good armor?” I ask. “Yes…?” The cashier answers. It’s so Mao Mao. It’s perfect!

“I’ll take it!” I exclaim. The cashiers jaw drops. “R-really?” They ask. I nod. “...I’ve been trying for YEARS to sell this. THANK YOU! And you know what? I’ll give you a discount!” The cashier beams. Jeez, it must have been here for a REALLY long time if they are giving me a discount. 

I look down at the bracer and imagine it on Mao Mao’s arm. 

I can’t wait to slip it on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> TL:DR  
Badgerclops:They say “If you like it then put a ring on it…”  
Badgerclops:But I love him so I put a bracer on him, now he is safer from attacks :)
> 
> So, y’all...is it gay to propose to your bf with a piece of armor??? Anyways...I’ve dropped some hints that this was coming in earlier fics? Did y’all notice? Well, I mean, I had then think about marrying each other so… does that count as a hint?


End file.
